


Evening Interlude

by paranoid_fridge



Series: Explicit Bagginshield Oneshots [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Bilbo, Choking, Collars, Dildos, Gag, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Object Insertion, Shibari, Spanking, Top!Thorin, blindfold, consent yes, fantasy physics, light painplay, misapplication of dwarven inventions, not necessarily safe or sane, straight out porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_fridge/pseuds/paranoid_fridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, Bilbo, bondage equipment and an evening to themselves results in a highly satisfying scene for them both. </p><p>Or: bondage pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place vaguely in HappilyEverAfter!AU. If you've come this far, you probably have read the tags.

Thorin tugs on the rope. It swings and a muffled squeak escapes from Bilbo's mouth. The hobbit's body swings gently, suspended above a spread of silken sheets and pillows, trussed helplessly in several thick strands of rope and Thorin's blood has long since pooled downward. Only the excitement of their continued experiment makes him last, though his cock throbs almost painfully.

How much worse must it be for Bilbo with his entire body tied into that elegant, yet utterly helpless position?

With a hungry smirk Thorin wanders over, admiring his work of art. The hobbit is both gagged and blindfolded, with a thick golden collar wrapped tightly around his neck. A small chain dangles from it, not yet connect to anything. Thick ropes wrap around Bilbo's chest and arms, tying them behind his back. His legs are bent at their knees, spread, and a complicated series of nods keeps the hobbit balanced in midair.

Thorin stops before Bilbo, buries a hand in those thick golden curls and pulls the head up. Not brutally, but with demanding force, enough to make Bilbo squeak behind the gag. A blush covers Bilbo's cheeks, and Thorin blows a gentle breath across them.

"Alright?" He asks, hoarsely, and when Bilbo gives a tiny nod his stomach clenches. He could come here and now, but not yet, not yet.

Thorin presses a kiss on Bilbo's forehead and releases it. A huff escapes from the hobbit - his lips deliciously red and stretched around the silk scarf holding his mouth open. Thorin brushes a finger over them, enjoying the thick, warm texture, and wiping away the small pool of drool that has begun to seep out. He trails the finger down Bilbo's chin, to his throat, over the collar and down his chest.

His other hand reaches into the pocket of his overcoat - the only garment he wears and the fur against his naked skin is sensational. A shiver runs down his spine as the fur shifts just so. But his fingers close around the two small weights, and he forces himself concentrate.

Small golden rings gleam at him from Bilbo's chest. Wary as the hobbit had been of these piercings at first, he has since grown to tremendously enjoy them, and how often has the hobbit teased Thorin by brushing past him just so he could feel the hard metal beneath all layers of cloth? Now Thorin's fingers first reach for the left nipple, tracing the skin around the nub. Then he flicks a finger against the piercing and Bilbo's squeaks.

A tremor runs through the hanging body, and when Thorin glances down he spies precum leaking from Bilbo's bright red cock. He's tempted to reach out, give it a nice tug and -

No, no, he must proceed strategically. Otherwise once they're done they will again regret not having made full use of the opportunity. And opportunities like having an entire evening to themselves have grown increasingly rare.

So with a smirk Thorin dives down and licks Bilbo's right nipple, letting his tongue catch on the piercing and pull it just so. Bilbo twitches and sets himself swinging, hips struggling to shift and gain friction. Hanging in empty air must be so much more frustrating that lying on sheets. Like this Bilbo is utterly at Thorin's mercy, and Thorin's groin throbs at the notion alone.

He's enjoyed their spontaneous play with scarves and sheets already. To have Bilbo like this - quivering and squirming and trussed up - is a dream come true.

"Snap your fingers if that hurts," Thorin whispers, letting his breath tickle Bilbo's sensitive chest, before pressing the cold metal of the weights against it. What he receives instead is a loud exhale through the nose, and therefore takes it as a signal to proceed.

Carefully he attaches the small, golden cubes to the nipple piercings, making certain not to suddenly drop them. Only when he is sure they will not fall he removes his hand, waits with baited breath - but except for a stiffening of Bilbo's posture no reaction comes.

"Oh, do you like that?" Thorin whispers hoarsely, his mouth growing dry as he stares at the dangling cubes, "Do you like how they stretch your nipples? They are red, a lovely red, and now, would you like some more?"

Bilbo makes a keening noise in the back of his throat, Thorin chuckles. "Of course," he summarizes and flicks the weight. It swings forward wildly, Bilbo's nipple stretches to what must be a painful degree, and Thorin's cock grows wet. The hobbit squeaks wildly, and a burst of precum streams from his cock.

"Yes?" Thorin asks, flickering the other weight.

Bilbo squirms, trying to bend and wriggle, but the bonds hold him firmly in position. Thorin watches his spine arch and hollow under the unblemished skin of his back and then grasps Bilbo's waist firmly with both hands. A little force and his hands can span it entirely, he knows - and presses. Forces Bilbo's movements to completely still, until all that remains is the whine escaping from behind the gag.

"Good," Thorin commends, "Very good." And releases Bilbo in order to wipe the sweat of off his own forehead. "Now, I have a very special gift for you. You probably can guess."

Thorin leaves his awkward position from underneath Bilbo and straightens next to him. Searches for the other object in the pocket of his coat, while simultaneously reaching for Bilbo's hand. Fixed behind the hobbit's back by strong ropes they look small and defenseless. Utterly fragile, but when Thorin grasps those fingers they close around his and grip his in reassurance.

Thorin takes a deep breath to steady himself and steps behind the hobbit's trussed up body. Teasingly trails a hand past the folded legs before stepping between them. The position exposes the back of Bilbo's balls and the yet unstretched hole. Thorin's throat grows dry. The object in his pocket abruptly feels very large indeed.

But he knows Bilbo can take it. Knows his hobbit can do amazing things and has taken larger. Thorin's cock swells at the memory and he withdraws the carefully molded dildo. It's nothing extravagant - not studded or strangely shaped, not even spectacularly thick. But it's made from a lesion that expands when heated. Body temperature suffices, as the dwarves who discovered the lesion noted. Whether or not this particular use was intended, Thorin does not know, but he will not begrudge this application of dwarven inventiveness.

Instead he rubs his thumb over the opening. Feels Bilbo shudder beneath his hand and just pushes his thumb in. Warm flesh yields, Bilbo twitches in his bonds, fingers opening and closing reflexively. Thorin feels the silky sensation of inner walls pressing onto his fingers, but also the friction of dry skin against dry skin and reluctantly retracts his digit.

Bilbo's fingers form an impatient wave, severely restricted by the ropes, and just for that Thorin gives the spread arse before him a slap, sending Bilbo swinging. The hobbit keens and twitches and Thorin thinks about just taking him -

But that would cut short their entertainment.

Instead Thorin pours a generous amount of oil into Bilbo's ass crack and watches it run down for a moment. Then he soaks his fingers in the liquid and works them into Bilbo's body. A muffled shout escapes Bilbo when Thorin pushes in two fingers at once, the stretch probably nearly painful. Thorin doesn't wait, he keeps moving them. Pulling back a bit, pushing in further, trying to find that delicate spot between pain and pleasure and he's rewarded by Bilbo squirming and struggling madly in his bonds.

When Thorin thinks the hobbit is ready - not entirely, but just ready enough that inserting the dildo will be deliciously uncomfortable, he leans forward awkwardly, deciding to up it a bit. He tugs on Bilbo's collar until his fingers grasp the chain affixed to it, tug it loosely onto Bilbo's back.

Takes a breath. Forces his wildly pounding pulse to calm. His throbbing cock to quieten.

Then he pushes the dildo in and jerks the chain simultaneously. Bilbo's head snaps back, the dildo slides in and a noise between a scream and a gasp emerges from behind the gag. Bilbo's spine hollows, describing an elegant curve, the weights on his nipples swing forward, and Thorin leaves the pressure on the hobbit's throat a moment more before releasing the chain.

The hobbit slumps forward in his bonds, trying desperately to catch air through his nose, little tremors wrecking his body and Thorin's fingers find the hollow of Bilbo's spine, just below the tied arms. His fingers dance backward from there, until he grasps the buttocks firmly in both hands. Pulls them apart and watches the part of the dildo sticking out quiver.

"You're beautiful," he breathes, his own cock almost numb from arousal. A trail of precum trickles from Bilbo's cock, wetting the sheets beneath. A faint layer of sweat covers Bilbo's entire body, as do goosebumps, and Thorin relishes in his ability to bring forth these reactions.

Bilbo curls his fingers in response. As he isn't snapping, Thorin takes that as his cue to continue.

His fingers curl around the dildo and twist it. Bilbo huffs, legs twitching, unable to close. The ropes keep them spread far apart and intricate knots tie Bilbo's shins to his thighs. While Thorin idly toys with the dildo, he turns his head to blow a breath over Bilbo's left foot. The reaction is instantaneous - Bilbo arches his spine, a muffled moan emerging.

Encouraged, Thorin abandons the dildo for a moment, instead leaning over to suckle at Bilbo's toes. The hobbit's feet twitch nearly uncontrollably, a whine rises and Thorin lets go with a low chuckle. "I like you like this," he tells Bilbo, "All trussed up. Being able to do whatever I want with you."

As he says that he pushes the dildo deeper, watching in rapt fascination as Bilbo stretches wide around the device. It ought to start widening, soon, Thorin thinks, but first he gives it that little push that makes it brush against that sweet spot - before letting it settle out of reach again. Bilbo bucks and squirms in vain - he will be surprised when the dildo expands.

For now Thorin is content to let the dildo remain where it is, buried deep in Bilbo's arse and stretching it wide.

Then he smacks the exposed buttocks. Watches the dildo toggle, wriggle as Bilbo keens and mewls and makes sounds that fan the flames heating Throin's blood further. A strange haze sinks over his vision, he smacks and smacks, until the sounds are louder than the roar of his own blood and the mix of skin on skin and Bilbo's noises turn into music. The flesh under his fingers grows red, hot, and when Thorin stops he finds himself trembling with arousal.

His groin is afire and he wants nothing but to reach down and give it a good tug, but how much closer to insanity must Bilbo be when each smack drove the dildo so deliciously against those tight inner walls and brought him closer to that maddeningly out of reach peak.

Even now the hobbit squirms and shivers, struggles in the network of ropes holding him suspended and Thorin is rendered almost helpless on how to ravish him. Stepping back is worse than bathing in icy water, but he forces his knees to steady, his hands not to reach down.

Bilbo, he tells himself, think about Bilbo.

So he takes a shuddering breath and steps back once more. Leaves the dildo to slowly widen. And walks around the ropes so he stands before Bilbo's face again. Drool soaks the gag, tears the blindfold and his cheeks are bright red. Thorin kneels down and gently undoes the knot of the gag, pulling it away.

Bilbo gasps, sputter for a moment, makes small, hitches noises in the back of his throat, while Thorin holds his face up between his hands, fingers massaging the flushed cheeks.

"Thorinthorinthorin," Bilbo mumbles, and Thorin shuts him up with a gentle kiss.

"One more thing," he tells Bilbo as he draws back, "Just one more."

Bilbo tries to nods, gasps, whimpers and bucks in his ropes, but what he mumbles is "pleasepleaseplease, yes, please". Thorin remains kneeling a moment longer, studying Bilbo's face. They're both past sanity, and he's not sure whether or not to call quits.

But then Bilbo bites enticingly down on his lower lips and gasps out a desperate "please, Thorin, please" and he cannot refuse.

So he stands up again, shuffles his coat aside and steps closer until his groin is at a height with Bilbo’s face, and perhaps the hobbit caught a whiff of it, because he nibbles on his lower lip, curiously tilting his head upward. Much as Thorin loves Bilbo’s eyes, he does enjoy having him blinded, gaining those uninhibited reactions to stimuli.

Bilbo like this is different from his collected and farsighted appearance in court and Thorin relishes in taking apart this persona. Just like Bilbo can so easily dismantle his own grudges and fronts, he loves that Bilbo, too, allows Thorin to undo him to his core.

Thorin’s core gives a nasty throb, and he has to lock his knees in place to not stumble. Uses his hands to guide his cock right to Bilbo’s reddened lips, pushes it gently against them.

And when Bilbo opens his mouth to ask, he’s cut off after barely managing to utter a “Tho –“.

Hot, wet warmth envelopes him. Reality falls away and for a moment all Thorin knows is pure, unlimited bliss. Then his balls tighten, he feels the spark of orgasm igniting and forces it down with all his willpower and almost fails.

When his vision clears, Bilbo is eagerly lapping at his cock, sucking and blowing and it brings Thorin right back to the brink. His nerve endings are on fire, he’s lightheaded and might even have forgotten his own name, but he still manages to gasp out Bilbo’s with more desperation than appropriate.

Bilbo, in turn, draws back awkwardly and tilts his head up, though he ends up looking right past Thorin. “Wh, what, Thorin?” he stammers, obviously confused.

Thorin forces the stars from his vision. Forces himself to remember that he is in charge of that scene. “You’re a little too good at this,” he breathes out, “You know that? Get back to your job.”

“As your majesty wishes,” Bilbo teases, sounding cheeky despite the bright red flush and dried tear tracks on his face, and Thorin will be damned if that isn’t an invitation to play a little rough. So he grips the collar hard and forces Bilbo’s head up while simultaneously pushing his cock back into the hobbit’s mouth. The resulting position sends a violent tremor through Bilbo’s body, possibly due to cutting off his air supply and a strange sensation to Thorin’s cock.

He releases the collar and pushes in deeper, challenging the hobbit’s gag reflex. Bilbo oomphs and keens in the back of his throat and makes little gurgling noises and Thorin’s mind goes blank. His balls pull up, the spark of excitement ignites and rushes outward with an unstoppable tingle, a violent sensation racing outward from Thorin’s groin and he’s helpless to stop it.

In the very last moment he remembers to step back. And promptly spills his seed all over Bilbo’s face and hair, while the hobbit coughs and gasps, and it’s glorious. Still reeling from the mind-numbing orgasm and hazed out, Thorin sinks down to his knees. Presses sloppy kisses on top of the blindfold, before diving lower, pulling absentmindedly at the nipple weights.

Bilbo’s little squeaks are like music, the hobbit squirms and Thorin catches a “Oh Thorin, oh Thorin, this, what’s this, you –“ And the dildo must have noticeable broadened and a new fire lights inside Thorin. His cock’s too spent to rise, but the burn is right there, bright and blinding and Thorin makes his body move behind Bilbo’s.

There is still a part of the dildo peeking out. It’s certainly widened, but probably not as much as the part inside the hobbit’s body. Not yet the size of Thorin’s fist, though it could get there yet.

Curiously, Thorin grips the emergent part and twists it.

Bilbo screams.

He jerks in the ropes, squirms and struggles and abruptly he’s pleading with Thorin to “just, please, Thorin, please, please, just do it, please!” and in rapt fascination Thorin twists the object again. This time Bilbo starts outright sobbing, hands twisting furiously, swinging in the ropes. The movement first pulls the dildo out a little, before gravity forces Bilbo’s body back onto it and the object deeper inside than before.

The surprised scream it tears from Bilbo’s throat is delicious.

A dry throb runs through Thorin’s groin, blood pumping furiously, though his cock does not rise. Instead he slaps Bilbo’s flushed ass again – the movement aiming to propel him forward, away from the dildo. Bilbo realizes it, still, even in this utter, mindless, desperate need he must have anticipated what would come when the swing forward pulled the object from his body.

When he swings back, Thorin holds the dildo steady, watches as Bilbo’s body spreads wide around it, and suddenly fisting does not seem impossible anymore. Thorin’s mouth runs dry, he blindly delivers that second slap.

This time he meets Bilbo swinging backwards by pushing the dildo forward and twisting it.

And the dam breaks. With an otherworldly sound torn from his throat, white seed spills from Bilbo’s cock, hitting the sheets below until all the remains is the sound of both of them panting. Bilbo’s body quivers violently, the aftershocks of the orgasm rendering him speechless, while Thorin rests an affectionate hand on the bright, red thigh.

His blood still thrums with fantasies and possibilities and he allows himself to envision just leaving Bilbo like this for a short moment. To straighten his own clothes, retie the knots and leave Bilbo here for later ravishing. Have him at his mercy whenever. Leave the dildo in, see how far that lithe body can yet stretch.

Thorin’s groin tightens. He swallows against the dryness of his throat, then reminds himself to step around again and undo the blindfold. It soaked wet by tears and sweat. Bilbo blinks profusely, his eyes glazed. Gently Thorin trails a hand over the hobbit’s flushed cheeks, brushing soft kisses along them and mumbling sweet nonsense.

He earns a garbled noise from Bilbo in response and reminds himself not to worry. The hobbit is usually like this after their more intense sessions, and will only grow coherent after a nice long rest. Thorin’s own body seems to recall his fatigue.

So he goes forward and slowly, but certainly undoes all the complicated knots and ropes until finally he can carry Bilbo to their shared bedroom for their well-deserved rest.


End file.
